


Truth or Dare

by magicsophicorn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie convinces Peggy to play Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"Aw c'mon English, you're no fun."

Peggy could feel her resolve slipping the longer she looked at Angie. No doubt the woman's pout and wide, almost tear-filled, eyes were all an act, but well, it was a very good act.

"Alright fine! You win."

Angie clapped her hands and grinned in triumph.

"Okay, you first Peg, Truth or Dare?"

Peggy thought for a moment. Truth could be dangerous, there were a lot of truths she could definitely not share. But then Angie was unlikely to ask about state secrets, so perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.

"Truth."

Angie tapped her lip with her finger as she thought. Peggy's eyes were drawn to the movement.

"Why didn't you want to even live in the same building as me at first?"

Peggy faltered. She hadn't been expecting that. How much could she tell Angie? How honest could she be?

"My job is dangerous, as I'm sure you've guessed. I was trying to keep you safe."

Angie blinked, the corners of her mouth slowly twitching up into a smile.

"But not anymore?"

Peggy sniffed, trying to cover the feeling of her heart hammering in her chest. This had gotten entirely too personal very quickly.

"I believe the rules of the game are that you only get one question each time. Which means it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Angie smirked and leant back in her chair.

"Dare."

Peggy hadn't thought that far ahead. She glanced around her, hoping for inspiration to strike.

"I dare you to knock back a double shot of whiskey."

Angie laughed and then leaned forward and grabbed Peggy's glass of whiskey from the table in front of her.

"Easy," she said, then quickly downed the lot.

Peggy would have been annoyed if she weren't so impressed. Not many women could drink like that. She'd have to remember that about Angie.

"Your turn English, Truth or Dare?"

Peggy didn't hesitate this time.

"Dare."

Angie leaned forward until her face was right in front of Peggy's.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Peggy's breath caught in her throat. She studied Angie's face. She definitely wasn't joking.

Peggy leaned forward and closed the gap, pressing her lips to Angie's. She was just intending it to be a quick peck, but then Angie sighed and parted her lips, and Peggy couldn't quite help herself from responding in kind.

Angie's mouth tasted like whiskey, and when her tongue brushed over Peggy's lips she gave up on any illusion of self-control and met it with her own.

By the time they finally drew apart Angie had ended up in Peggy's lap, her hands in Peggy's hair, and Peggy's around her waist.

"Wow, where'd you learn to kiss like that, English?" Angie murmured breathlessly, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of Peggy's neck.

Peggy smirked.

"Well you'll just have to wait until I next choose Truth to find out, won't you?"

Angie grinned and swatted at Peggy's arm.

Peggy licked her lips and tightened her grip on Angie's hips.

"So then, Angie Martinelli, I believe that means it's your turn. Truth, or _Dare_?"


End file.
